There's No Such Thing as a Knight in Shining Armor
by WolfGirl4Life
Summary: Snap out of it, Leah. I scolded myself. You don’t live in a fairytale. You’re not a princess, and your knight in shining armor is never coming!" What Leah does when she realizes that Jacob will never love her...or will he?
1. Chapter 1

"_She gave up. She dropped the fake smile, and as the first tear fell, she whispered to herself, 'I can't do this anymore.'"_

I sat on the cliff overlooking La Push Beach, my feet hanging over the edge. I glanced quickly at the clear blue water that crashed and waved below me, the kind of water that you could only find in early July in La Push. I considered pushing myself all the way off, but I wasn't sure if that would kill me or not. My new body might have been strong enough, might be able to endure the crashing waves, but I still couldn't be sure if it would kill me. If it didn't, I didn't know what would be waiting for me. My life would probably be worse than it is now-if that were possible. I scooted an inch closer to the edge of the cliff. I remembered, years ago, Jacob had told me to jump off this very cliff. Then, I hadn't really cared. But then, I also wasn't in love with Jacob Black. I winced as I thought the words. After Sam had left me, I had made a promise to myself that would prevent me from ever being hurt like that ever again. I had promised myself I would never love anyone, I couldn't trust anyone, or get close to anyone either.

As they always say, better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. Really? I wasn't so sure that was true anymore.

So, when I finally stopped lying to myself, and admitted (to myself) that I was in love with Jacob. I was pissed. Why was I so fucked up? I had kept the promise I had made to myself for years, and then I wake up one normal Thursday morning, and I see the world differently. Well, I saw Jacob differently.

For the first time, I noticed how attractive he really was. How his russet skin was smooth and clear and just a few degrees warmer than mine. How his dark eyes were deep, always revealing so much more that what he said to you, like they finished his sentences for him. How his ink-black hair that just brushed his broad shoulders was so much shinier and thicker than mine. But, it took even less time to realize his inner attractiveness. Jacob was sweet, and honest, and genuine, and loyal…at times a pain in the ass, but still a great friend. And would make a great boyfriend.

The though caught me off guard as true as it was. Jacob was the kind of person that someone like me needed. And I complimented his personality nicely if I did say so myself. So why was there hesitation? Why didn't we just run off into the sunset? There was only one problem. Jacob didn't know he loved me. Not yet. But he did, somewhere deep down inside of him, he cared about me. And I only knew this because I usually had instant access to the deepest parts of his mind, twenty four hours, and seven days a week. I felt kind of evil, using his mind to predict my future, but I was a girl, desperate, and in need of some serious help. Again, I was fucked up.

It was irritating, knowing that only one thing stood in the way of my happiness. It was even more irritating knowing that the source of the happiness was the one obstacle. All he had to do was realize it. Realize that I was what he wanted, and then we could both be happy.

_Snap out of it, Leah. _I scolded myself. _You don't live in a fairytale. You're not a princess, and your knight in shining armor is never coming!_

I sighed at the truth of my own thoughts. I was Juliet, desperate for my love, waiting, hoping for him to come home. But he wasn't coming home. What was Juliet minus Romeo? The story wasn't called _Juliet_, and wasn't just called _Romeo_, either. It was _Romeo and Juliet_. Their names were always together, never separated, and never really questioned. So why couldn't my Romeo just realize that I was his Juliet? Why couldn't Jacob just realize I was his Leah? Oh right, because the story Romeo and Juliet, has a tragic ending. Both of them end up dead; Juliet ends up committing suicide for her beloved one Romeo. Love never has a happy ending either. It was so funny how close I was to Juliet right now. I had never really liked Shakespeare. His work was too fairytale and fantasy for me. Most of the time, his work didn't have a happy ending. Most of the time, everybody dies.

Was there such thing as a happy ending anymore?

I was so close to jumping off the cliff. The littlest thing could have set me off. The most minor of distractions could have just made me stand up and thrust myself off the cliff. So I scooted even closer to the edge. All I needed now was the motivation, and I would do it.

As if on cue, Jacob's howl sounded, ringing in my ears.

That should have been all it took. I should have thrown my body to the crashing waves below, unsure what the outcome might be. But I couldn't do it. I was torn, not sure which to do. Jump off, risking everything, only a fifty-fifty chance that I would survive, or respond to my love's call, his husky howl that so much resembled his voice was like a harmonious choir. I swung my legs over the edge of the cliff, but I still hung there, my arms hanging on. If I wanted to, I could swing right back up without breaking a sweat. But I also could give up, let my hands slip, and fall into the water…

The decision had to be fast, and it had to be soon, for another one of Jacob's howls sounded. My hands slipped the tiniest bit, but I still had a good grip on the rocks above me. But as I hung there, I wondered what the point was. The only reason I was living was the hope that someday he would wake up and realize that he cared about me. That hope was the one thing that kept me alive. But that was just a hope, just a dream, and nothing more. A distant dream that even if I was asleep, couldn't come true. This fact made my hands abruptly lift off the rocks above me.

Just as I did that, a pair of strong, sure hands lifted me back onto the cliff. A pair of hands that were just a few degrees warmer than mine.

**Okay, in my opinion, this one came out really good!! If you comment, I just might add a second part. Okay…so I'll probably add the second part anyway even if everybody hates it, just for my own enjoyment. :D**_  
_


	2. Part 2

"What the hell are you thinking?" he asked; his grasp still tight around my waist. I just now saw how close I was to him. Our foreheads were nearly touching, as tall as he was, he was bending down so he could look into my eyes, and find the true answer. He realized our close proximity at the same moment I did, and slightly positioned his body further away from me, but his grip didn't loosen at all. This small movement stung. I looked at the ground, embarrassed. Now, when I saw things clearly, I was overreacting way too much.

Way to go, Leah. I scolded myself internally. Jump off a cliff because of one little fight. But I couldn't help but remind myself that it was so much more than that. I scrambled for a good response, something feisty, and fiery. Something that would remind me not to speak to me that way, of course, I would give anything for him to hold me like he was now, so tightly and urgent. It was for the wrong reasons of course, but at that point it didn't really matter much to me.

"Geez, Jacob. I don't need a fucking babysitter. I can do what I want with my life. It's not like I'm your responsibility or anything. Just leave me alone!" I shrieked, unthinkingly jerking myself out of his grasp and instantly regretted it. I had moved closer to the edge of the cliff, my back facing it now.

"Leah, you're a part of my pack- even more than that my beta, you are my responsibility," he said, falling for part of my trap. The first part was to get him off topic. He would leave me alone eventually, never really getting an answer to his question. The second would to be take a giant leap of that cliff, and plummet to the churning waters below.

"You didn't answer my question," he reminded me. Shit, he had noticed.

"I…um…well…er…"

"You gonna answer me, it's not that hard of a question. Do I have to repeat myself?" he asked.

"It's none of your business," I snapped. The childish comeback sounded silly. He snorted.

"Leah, we're friends. It is my business. I want to know because I care about you. Can we talk about it?"

"No."

"You're impossible."

"Yup." It was silent then. Neither Jacob nor I spoke for a long time. The quiet was uncomfortable, awkward.

"Leah, please talk to me."

"Talk to you? About what Mr. Alpha?" I asked my voice innocent, but sarcastic.

"Leah, I want to know what could have possibly made you jump of a frickin' cliff." I couldn't even explain how much I wanted to tell him. I wanted to pour my heart out; I wanted him to let me cry on his shoulder. I wanted him to hear him say he loved me too. Everything would be okay, he and I would be happy…

I jerked my head up quickly, ending my thoughts before I could go into the riding into the sunset fantasies again. He jumped at my sudden movement, but recovered fast.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. I looked down. "Leah?"

"Jake, it's complicated, alright. Just leave me alone."

"Leah, I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Uh, let me see, the fact you may try to jump off this cliff again as soon as I'm far enough away." He said, frustrated.

"Jake, why do you care?" I asked, the pain washing over me like the tide.

"Leah, you're my friend, you're my sister. Of course I care about you. Do you think I would be happy if you died?"

I nodded, embarrassed now. It was silly to think like that, but like a child of course I did.

"Leah, you irritate the hell out of me, but I do care about you. You're practically my sister. You're tied to me like Seth is tied to you. I wouldn't be glad if you were successful in this stupid suicide attempt you're trying to play here."

"You love me?" I asked quietly. He didn't respond for some time, so I was beginning to think he didn't hear me. He shifted his weight uncomfortably, and he had a guilty look on his face. His russet cheeks seemed to have a little more color to them than before. He was blushing. This was a joke, right? A cruel, sick, practical joke.

Ha ha. Very funny.

"Yeah," muttered. "I think I do." I stared at him for a second, searching his eyes for any sign of lying. There was nothing.

"Seriously? Really?" I asked, the information, as great as it was, was still sinking in.

"Really, Leah, I do. I've loved you for a while now, actually."

"What game are you playing, Jacob. It's not funny."

"Game?" he asked, his voice sounding genuinely…hurt.

"I love you, too, Jacob." I said suddenly. He looked up, and a brilliant smile flashed across his face. He then pulled me into his arms again, this time, it was less awkward. It wasn't excruciating knowing that he held me without wanting me this time. This time, I threw my arms around him too, pulling him closer.

"Thank you, Jacob."

"For what?" he asked casually, whispering into my ear.

"For saving my life," I said simply, then quickly pecked him on the cheek.  
"Any time," he said, kissing the top of my head. "I will never let anything hurt you again."


End file.
